Prisoner
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Gaara Sabaku does not love. Nor does he touch or feel. But Gaara's changing. And it's all thanks to one boy. One boy he would do anything for. Christmas present for LostProcess. KibaXGaara.


Okay, let me explain this a little bit. I know this pairing is super weird. But there is a reason behind it so give it a chance okay?

This is a Christmas present for my boyfriend Shane. (**LostProcess**) Since I can't give him what I really want to give him... (Which would be myself) I decided to write this fanfiction to one of his favorite songs by Jeffree Star. Now, about the pairing. In me and Shane's weird little world, He's Kiba. And me? I've always been Gaara. Thus, this weird ass pairing is born. I hope I can make it work... Obviously it's AU and they'll be a little OOC. But I I'm hoping he'll like it.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS SHANE! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Nor do I own this song. It belongs to Jeffree Star.**

* * *

_I got no regrets and I remember the day that we met...  
There was no way that I could forget you.  
So I followed you home and I waited til you were alone...  
And I crept into your room while you slept...  
I laid next to you... and I knew that I could never let you go..._

_I know this seems so wrong.  
But I'm just a love sick criminal._

_You can arrest me baby, I don't wanna leave.  
Lock me up, throw away the key.  
I don't care if I'm in trouble deep; I'm addicted to your love.  
I'll be your prisoner... I'll be your prisoner tonight.  
I, I, I - I'm under your spell and I just can't get enough._

_You woke up to me... Staring at you in your sleep.  
Like a deer in the headlights I couldn't see...  
Anything else but the way you breathe...  
And you screamed at the top of your lungs...  
You couldn't believe it... you thought you were dreamin'...  
I knew, I never wanted you to let me go..._

_I know this seems so wrong.  
But I'm just a love sick criminal._

_You can arrest me baby, I don't wanna leave.  
Lock me up, throw away the key.  
I don't care if I'm in trouble deep; I'm addicted to your love.  
I'll be your prisoner... I'll be your prisoner tonight.  
I, I, I - I'm under your spell and I just can't get enough._

_Oh, I'm prepared for all the consequences...  
Believe me, I have the worst intentions.  
Oh, I'm prepared for all the consequences...  
Believe me, I have the worst intentions._

_Never let you go..._

_You can arrest me baby, I don't wanna leave.  
Lock me up, throw away the key.  
I don't care if I'm in trouble deep; I'm addicted to your love.  
I'll be your prisoner... I'll be your prisoner tonight.  
I, I, I - I'm under your spell and I just can't get enough._

_

* * *

_

I remember the day I fell in lust with him like it happened yesterday. In fact it had only been about three weeks ago. But that day was burned into my mind, haunting my dreams and my thoughts. He was haunting me. No matter where I went, there he was. Seriously. It wasn't all just in my mind. He was every where I went. I suppose that's what happens when you live in the same dorm as the person you're infatuated with.

His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He was tall, almost six foot I'm guessing. His skin was the color of wet sand and his eyes were a deep rich chocolate color. His hair was spiky and brown but looked so soft to touch I was always tempted to just reach out and do so. His body was so toned and broad that it would make me drool when I was alone thinking about him. I wanted him so desperately that it was annoying me.

Gaara Subaku did not drool over anyone. He did not obsess over anything other than himself. He did not lust nor did he ever love. But this Kiba was causing me to do things I would never do. He made me want to do things I have never even dreamed of before. I was not a hormonal college student like all the others. I was sensible. Atleast I had thought I was.

I had always considered myself to be asexual. I was not attracted to anyone. All through high school I had girls and guys a like come to me but I always turned them down. I was not looking for companionship in any sense. But sometimes it was forced upon me and that was why I had one friend. Naruto Uzumaki. But the stupid blonde had forced his way into my life the day he became my room mate.

I was a freshman at Konoha State University. It was the middle of the year and I was attempting to major in English Literature. The University had a variety of majors student were able to take. Naruto had no clue what he wanted while Kiba was interested in Veterinary studies. Somehow, the three of us shared many classes together. But I never noticed the brunette. Not until that day...

The sun was high in the clear sky so I'm sure it was around noon time. I just finished one class and still had another hour before my next one so I was heading back to the dorm so I could grab something to eat and maybe get in a little reading. I was, however, stopped before I made it too far from the main building. Apparently some stupid junior was not looking where he was going.

He ran right into me causing me to fall backwards. I hated how small I was but it was something I could not change. There was a lot about myself that I hated. But this idiot had the audacity to actually blame me for the incident.

"Watch where you're going freshman." The blonde guy quickly got off of me, sneering.

I just blinked up at him, emotionless as usual before getting to my feet on my own. "You were the one not paying attention." My monotone voice seemed to piss him off a little more as I leaned down to gather the things I had dropped.

"What did you say?"

I sighed softly, gathering my things. "I don't have time to entertain you."

"Fucker."

Before I had time to react, the idiot had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt forcing me to actually look at him. He was glaring at me but it was nothing compared to the glare I sent him. He physically flinched at the sight but still held his ground.

"Hey!" An unknown voice yelled. "Let him go!"

The idiot turned his glare to who ever was behind me. His glare then vanished when he realized who it was. He released me immediately. "Kiba! What are you doing? Don't you have class?"

I straightened out my clothing and leaned back down to pick up my discarded things. I didn't bother to see who had come along. Once my things were gathered I started walking toward my dorm like I had originally planned.

"Hey wait up!" The same voice from before called. "I'll catch you later." He seemed to say to someone else. Then I could hear his footsteps running to catch up with me. I still didn't bother to stop. "Ah, I said wait damnit!"

I sighed softly and stopped causing him to almost run into me. But unlike the idiot before his skills were better and he avoided me. He moved to stand in front of me but I still didn't look at him. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"Sorry about him. He's got a bit of a temper along with his stupidity." The boy before me had a soft yet deep and attractive voice. That thought alone surprised me.

"It happens all the time." I moved to step around him but he moved to the side, stopping me.

"So, aren't you going to thank me? You almost got your ass kicked."

Once again I sighed, annoyed and raised my head to look at this tall monster before me. But I inwardly froze when my aquamarine eyes met his soft brown ones. For a moment I was unable to speak. I snapped out of it quickly, however. "You only saved him from getting his ass kicked."

The brunette titled his head at me, a smile on his full lips. "Is that so?" He blinked. "Wait, you're Gaara Subaku, aren't you?"

I nodded at him not surprised he knew my name. Many students did. I had a reputation from high school that seemed to have followed me here.

Those warm brown eyes widened a bit but the smile never left his lips. "Well, I guess he should be thanking me then." He shrugged then held out his big tanned hand to me. "Kiba Inuzuka."

I just stared at the hand. I was not one for physical touch. "Nice to meet you." I told him, still not touching him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at me before retracting his hand. "Um, Right..."

"I need to be going." I told him before nodding at him and quickly walking away from him. This time he didn't stop me and I was grateful. There was something about the boy that got to me. I had yet to understand what it was, only that I needed to get as far away from him as possible.

It wasn't until a few days later I realized I was attracted to Kiba. The realization alone sent my head spinning. I didn't think it possible for me to be attracted to anyone. So, I really had no idea what it meant until I researched it. I had read enough to know what the feelings I had meant. I was in lust with the boy I had met only once.

So, I wanted to see him more. I use to never leave my dorm but I would find reasons to leave now. Reasons that would lead me to bump into Kiba. The brunette would always smile and say hello to me but I would never stay long enough for anything else to be said. I just couldn't be near him to long. I always had the urge to jump him and it was driving me insane. I was not used to feeling anything.

Meeting him was three weeks ago. Now I laid on my bed, reading. But the tiny black words were not sinking into my brain. My thoughts were else where. On a certain brunette that just kept haunting my thoughts. Every time I thought about him an odd warming sensation would start to form in the pit of my stomach and it just wouldn't go away. Not until I did something about it which would lead me to do something I had never done before.

Touch myself.

This Kiba Inuzuka had an effect on me that no one else had accomplished. And he had no idea about it.

I jumped when the door to my room slammed open. I inwardly cursed at my blonde roommate who always made noise.

"Gaara!"

I quickly rolled over and avoided the blonde's attack. He had lunged at me but landed beside me on the bed. I was used to his attacks by now. He got me once, and only once. He huffed and folded his arms under his head, resting his head on them and turned his ocean blue eyes to me.

"Meanie." He said with a cute pout.

I only rolled my eyes at him and tried to go back to reading my book. He watched me for a few minutes before I started to get agitated. Why was he staring at me so intently? I noticed him do that a lot more recently. Finally, after perhaps only ten minutes, I sighed and closed my book.

"What do you want Uzumaki?"

A grin spread across his face. "I want you to meet someone."

I shifted my eyes to look at him from the corner of my eye. "Who?"

"My boyfriend."

Inwardly, I felt the shock. I had no idea the blonde was gay. We had roomed together for almost five months and I had no inkling. "Why?"

"Because you're my roommate Gaara. And like, my best friend."

Outwardly, I allowed my eyes to widen a fraction. His best friend? When had that happened? I accepted that we were friends, but best friends? I supposed it was possible. "Alright."

Naruto's grin grew and he rolled off of my bed and to his feet. "Come on."

"Right now?"

"Yes, now." He placed his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face.

I wanted to laugh at the look since it did not suit him. But Gaara Subaku did not laugh. I placed my book on the shelf and got to my feet as well. "Fine."

Naruto bounced at little. "Great!" He began to leave the room and I followed behind him obediently. Naruto was really my only friend and I supposed I owed it to him to atleast meet his boyfriend. As a friend, I had to support him. Meeting his boyfriend was showing support.

We didn't walk far before we arrived in front of a dorm room. The room was down the hall from our own. I knew this dorm room. This was Kiba's room. This surprised me though I didn't show it. I had many questions floating through my head. Did Kiba have a roommate? I didn't remember him having one. Was it Kiba?

Naruto knocked on the door and I stood behind him, waiting. After almost a minute the door opened but I was unable to see who it was. Naruto let out a sound that sounded like a mouse before jumping whoever it was. The person chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the blonde. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"I want you to meet Gaara." Naruto said to the boy before pulling back.

"Gaara? We've already met!" Kiba poked his head out from in front of Naruto. He grinned at me and I felt my stomach drop to the floor. "Hey there!"

Naruto stood there and blinked between us. "You already know each other?"

"Yea, we run into each other every once in a while." Kiba said with a smile that usually made my heart melt. Right now though, my heart was ice.

"He is... Your boyfriend?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, nudging Kiba's side. "He's a hottie, hm?"

Kiba's cheeks flushed slightly at that. I had never seen him blush before. It took every once of self control I had not to snap. "Yes, I'm happy for you Naruto."

The blonde blinked, the smile from his face gone. "Gaara? Are you okay?"

I bit my bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood. "I'm fine."

"You're shaking." Kiba observed.

Indeed I was shaking. My fists were clenched tightly to my sides, my nails digging into the skin and drawing blood. I was feelings so many different things at once and I didn't know how to deal with it. I wasn't used to it. I didn't know whether to cry or hit something. I was not going to lose control however.

"I'm fine. I hope you two are happy together." I tried to smile, I really did but I knew I failed. So I turned around and got out of there as fast as I could without running. Naruto called after me but I ignored it. Once I was out of their sight I did run.

I had no clue where I was going. I just needed to run. Let energy out so I didn't hurt anyone. I could feel my heart breaking when I knew it shouldn't have been. I didn't love. Especially someone I didn't even know... Or did I?

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not..." Kiba said, running a hand through his hair.

Naruto looked down the hall, biting his lower lip. "He ran away."

"You wanted to make him jealous, Naruto. I think it worked."

"Yea, but I didn't want to hurt him..."

"Is that possible? To hurt him? The boy's like emotionless."

"No he's not..." Naruto turned to Kiba, meeting his eyes. "You don't know him."

Kiba just shrugged. "No, I don't. Look, did you ever consider just telling him how you felt?"

"It doesn't work like that. Not with Gaara. He has to notice me first."

"Well he noticed alright."

Naruto ocean blue eyes narrowed slightly at him. "If he's hurt, it's your fault."

Kiba blinked. "My fault? Why would it be my fault?"

"This was your idea." Naruto grumbled before walking back toward his dorm.

Kiba watched him leave before sighing and going back into his room. Gaara was good at hiding his emotions but Kiba could tell he was so close to just letting go. The brunette bit his lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. Gaara's aquamarine eyes always held so much emotion that the redhead thought he hid. But Kiba was smarter than that. He always saw the boy's true feelings even though he never understood them.

He leaned back against the door of his room, rubbing a hand over his face. Why had he agreed to do this? Sure, Naruto was a very close friend of his but lying to the redhead wasn't the best option. True, it had been his idea, but that was before he knew the guy Naruto liked was Gaara.

"Shit..." He mumbled before pushing off the door and going to take a very long and cold shower.

* * *

Gaara Subaku did not feel. He never did. He wasn't supposed to. But Kiba Inuzuka made him feel. Made me feel. He made me feel things I had never felt before and I was not supposed to feel. Sure, I was not used to these feelings but I had read enough to know what they meant. I was in lust with someone I barely knew.

It was late when I finally made my way back to my dorm room. Naruto had been waiting for me, I could tell. He was laying on my bed, asleep. I guessed he had fallen asleep while waiting for me. It was past midnight. I wasn't sure what he wanted to say to me but I really didn't care. I was angry with him. Not that he really did anything wrong. I was still angry.

While wondering around campus I had formed a plan in my mind. Kiba was mine. I didn't care what anyone else said. He was mine and I would make him mine. I just had to figure out how.

I locked our shared bathroom door behind me and undressed for a shower. I never thought of myself as attractive. But with the amount of people who had asked me out in high school I was guessing I was somewhat attractive to other people. So I would use my body to get the brunette. It was really all I had to offer. He was male, so I was sure he would take it.

After I was clean, I changed into my night cloths that consisted of baggy black pants and a baggy black t-shirt. I whipped the mist from the mirror and looked myself over. My vibrant red hair was slightly damp still, sticking out in all directions. I never could control it. My aquamarine eyes were wide and full of emotions. Something I wasn't even used to seeing. The dark rings around my eyes were from insomnia that I have had since I was little. So dark that they were black and looked like I wore eyeliner. When, in fact, I didn't.

What stood out the most was the vibrantly red tattoo on the left side of my forehead. A stupid bet made by my older brother that I happened to go along with. Love written in red kanji stood out against my naturally pale skin. I let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh at the irony.

I hated how I looked. But it was all I had to win over Kiba. I took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. I left the bathroom, glancing at Naruto's sleeping form on my bed. I didn't want to hurt him, but Kiba was mine. They obviously hadn't been together long or I would have met the brunette sooner. I had a feeling he would forgive me eventually anyway.

I slipped out of our room quietly and walked to Kiba's room with bare feet. I hoped he didn't lock his door. Most people didn't. And even if he did, I knew how to solve that problem. When I arrived at his door, I tried the knob as quietly as I could and found it to be locked. I cursed my luck and got down on my knees in front of it.

I pulled out the paper clip I had grabbed earlier from my pocket and started to unbend it. The thrill of being caught rushed through my veins just like it used to. It had been a long time since I had done this but effortlessly I forced it into the key hole and easily unlocked it. A smirk graced my lips softly before I stood and turned the door knob.

I slipped through the door quickly and closed it just as quietly. The room was mostly dark but I could see Kiba's bed pushed up against the wall near the window. The moon light sprayed across his sleeping form and I licked my lips at the thoughts running through my head. I was obsessed. I had finally accepted that.

Kiba didn't have a roommate. I had watched him before and thought he didn't. I never saw anyone else come in and out of this room. This room... I was in his room. The smirk didn't leave my lips as I crept closer to his bed. He stayed asleep as I slipped into the bed beside him. In fact, he seemed to move over a little to accommodate me.

He was warm. That was the first thing I noticed. I laid down beside him and cuddled up to his side, just happy to be beside him. I suddenly didn't care about my plan. I was happy cuddled to his side. Then Kiba shifted and my heart started to pound in my ears. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't wake. But instead of waking he turned onto his side, moving closer to me. He murmured something in his sleep before throwing an arm around my waist.

My breath hitched at this. He was only wearing boxers and I had a front row seat to his chest. His tanned, toned chest. I licked my lips, moving a little closer. The moon light was the only light but I was okay with it. It made his skin that more alluring. Aching to touch him finally, I lifted my hand and snaked it around his waist. He didn't even flinch at the touch of my cold hand.

My fingers brushed across his skin. I was in awe at his beauty. It was something I just couldn't find any where else. I didn't want to find it anywhere else. I wanted Kiba. No one else.

His breathing was slow and I watched his chest as it moved in and out in his sleep. He was so beautiful asleep. He face was relaxed and he seemed so innocent. He always seemed to be smiling but seeing him in his sleep was a new discovery. There was still a lot to discover about him. I smiled softly and moved a little closer to him, moving my head so I could get a better look at his face.

My eyes roamed his face, taking in the familiar cheek bones and nose I had grew to lust over the past three weeks. I bit my lip at the word "lust". I did lust him. I knew that. But I didn't know why. Yes, he was gorgeous. But I didn't know him. Sure, I knew what made him smile. I knew his laugh and what classes he had. I knew his friends and that he was on the swim team. I knew he wanted to be a Vet because he loved animals more than anything. But I didn't know him.

For the moment, though, I didn't care. I was just content laying there beside him. He was holding me in a sense and I was enjoying it. A lot. I never wanted to move from his side. I wanted to stay beside him. I didn't want him to wake up and realize I was there because I knew what would happen. He would yell and make me leave. I didn't want that. So I stayed as quiet as I could and watched him sleep.

But all good things must come to an end. And I did have the worst luck in the world.

For some reason, and I don't know why, his eyes snapped open. I immediately froze, not that I was moving to begin with. His wide brown eyes stared into mine and it took him a moment to analyze the situation.

"Ah! What the hell?!" He pushed away from me but his back hit the wall. His eyes stared at me wide and I could see fear in those eyes. He was panting lightly and I could practically hear his racing heart. "W-What? Gaara?" He blinked, trying to see if it really was me.

So I nodded at him, my hands curled to my chest. I was frozen. I really didn't know what to do. My plan only went this far. Secretly, I didn't expect to make it this far.

Kiba's eyes seemed to widen more. "Oh shit. Okay look, don't kill me okay?" He started to ramble, obviously fearing something. Me perhaps? "It was totally my idea but I mean, Naruto? He loves you, you know? And he's a really good friend of mine and I just wanted to help him out. True, it wasn't the best way, but it got your attention didn't it?"

I didn't speak. I really didn't hear a word he said. My eyes were too focused on his mouth and the way it moved.

My lack of a reaction seemed to freak Kiba out a little more. "Shit, Gaara. I'm sorry okay? But Naruto? He's all yours. I swear. We're just friends. It's you he wants."

I blinked, finally hearing his words. Naruto? What did Naruto have to do with this? Confused, I moved a little closer to him but he stiffened and I froze once more.

"Don't kill me." He whispered softly.

"Kill you?" I asked, just as softly.

He relaxed a little bit, his eyes going back to normal size. "Are you? Because I really don't want to die."

"Why would I?" I was honestly confused.

Kiba blinked. "Because of Naruto..."

His earlier words came back to me. "Naruto...?" I questioned softly. He just nodded and things began to click together. Naruto and Kiba really weren't together. They were pretending so... I would get jealous? I did get jealous but not of Kiba. I was jealous of Naruto for having Kiba. Damn these emotions. "Naruto's not the one who I want."

Kiba blinked at me again, his body relaxing fully. "He's not?"

"No."

"Um..." Even in the moon light I could see the faint blush on his cheeks. I was making him blush. "T-Then who is?" I just stared into his eyes and he knew. I could tell he knew. "Right..." That light pink deepened on his beautifully tanned cheeks.

Instinct took over and I leaned forward, pressing our lips together. His lips were soft and warm and I slipped my eyes closed to soak in the joy of actually kissing him. He didn't move at first and I was starting to think he wouldn't move at all. I was about to pull away and just leave when his warm hand clutched my hip and held me in place.

I opened my eyes just slightly to see that he had also closed his eyes. I slipped my eyes closed once again and pressed harder against his lips. His hand gripped my hip tighter and it shifted to pull me closer. I was pressed against his chest as his arm snaked around my waist and his lips finally responded.

They pressed against mine hard and I was in heaven. The feel of his lips on mine sent sparks through my body and I knew this was different. I had never felt this way before. I had never allowed myself to feel this way. I had dreamed of this. Thought it over so many times in my mind and those thoughts could never actually compare to the real thing.

They were warm and a little chapped but so sweet and delicious. I wanted so much more. I wanted to taste him. So I parted my lips slightly and pressed my tongue against his lips. He tensed for a split second before parting his lips and allowing me entrance. I took advantage of the opportunity given to me and I explored that sinful mouth.

He tasted better than I ever imagined. Like fall air. Crisp and cool yet caressing with love. The added cinnamon taste was a nice too. I ran my tongue along his teeth and prodded his tongue with my own. It eagerly responded and moved along mine. I was beyond thinking now. I just knew I wanted more.

I moved even closer to him, nudging my knee into his groin and he tensed at the movement. He didn't pull back however and gripped my hip even tighter. I could feel his nail digging into my pale skin but I didn't care at that point. I was addicted and couldn't get enough of him. I wanted everything he had to offer. Everything he was willing to give me.

I drew his tongue into my mouth and began to suck on the wet appendage. He moaned softly and the noise about drove me wild. I wanted him to make it again, so I sucked a little harder and bit his tongue gently. But he didn't moan this time. He released an animalistic growl that went right to the hot pool forming in the pit of my stomach.

Kiba grabbed my hips and I was suddenly pressed back into the mattress with him hovering above me. His lips stayed locked with mine and he settled between my spread legs. A sound escaped my throat that I had never heard before. It was something between a moan and a whimper. Whatever it was, it seemed to snap Kiba out of whatever he was in. Because he pulled his lips from mine and finally stared into my eyes.

We were both panting a little, our lip locking taking more breath out of us than I expected. For a while he just stared at me and I started to become uncomfortable. I just wanted to keep going but for some reason my bravery was fading. He returned my kiss which meant he wanted me as well. Didn't it? Had I gotten this all wrong? It was possible.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." He finally whispered.

I stared up into his eyes and his words made my heart clench tightly. What did he mean? But I couldn't ask. I was too afraid to.

"There's something seriously wrong with both of us." He said after I remained quiet. He sighed, hanging his head so the soft strands of his hair tickled my nose. "I don't know you... But I want you."

I stared at this brown hair, still confused. If he wanted me, I didn't see a problem. "I want you too."

Kiba flinched at those words. "I can tell..." He lifted his head and looked at me through his bangs. "But why?"

"You're gorgeous."

He lifted his head a little higher and blinked at me. "Um... Well, that may be..." His cheeks were tinted a very faint pink. "But I don't fuck emotionlessly."

"I don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Gaara... If you want a fuck, I get that okay? I'm a guy too. But I don't do that. I want more than that. Sex is sex. I want more than sex."

"More from me?"

"Shit, anything Gaara."

"I like you."

Kiba froze for a moment. "You like me?"

"Yes."

"You don't know me."

"Do I need to know you to know that I like you?"

Kiba seemed stumped for a moment and I thought I won. But then he shook his head. "It's about more than sex Gaara."

"I know that. I'm not asking for just sex. I want whatever you are willing to offer."

Those brown eyes stared into mine and I could see he was confused. "I don't get you Gaara." He shook his head. "I thought you were avoiding me. Every time we ran into each other you seemed to be in such a hurry."

"Because I didn't want to jump you."

Kiba blinked and then a smile came to his face. He laughed a little and it made my heart sore a little. He was laughing. I made him laugh. I loved his laugh. "Well that makes sense." He sighed softly. "Am I dreaming?"

I stared up at him then shook my head. "No."

"Why are you here now? We spoke for the first time like three weeks ago. Why now?"

"Because I thought Naruto had taken you from me."

Kiba raised an eyebrow then remembered something. "Naruto..." He hissed, lowering his head once again. "Shit... He loves you Gaara. I can't do this." He moved to get off me but I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

"I don't love Naruto. He's a good friend. My only friend. But I do not feel that way about him."

"Still." Kiba gave me a soft glare. "He's my friend too. And I'm not going to sleep with the guy he's in love with."

His words made my heart clench painfully. He didn't want me because Naruto wanted me. And, I supposed, that as long as Naruto wanted me, Kiba would never be mine. I set my jaw tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want you."

Kiba sighed, his breath caressing my face. "I know you do. And... I want you too Gaara. I have for a while." He started to chew on his bottom lip. "I didn't know you were the guy Naruto liked. If I had known... I wouldn't have suggested what we did."

"How long... have you wanted me?" I was surprised by that small confession. I hadn't expected Kiba to have wanted me before tonight.

"Shit Gaara... Since the first day I saw you? Back in the beginning of the year. When you walked into English class, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

I knew that feeling. I was that way with Kiba. But why hadn't I noticed him before like he had noticed me. Well, I was always wrapped up in my own little bubble.

"But you're always in your own little world. You're really hard to approach and when I heard your reputation, I was afraid to talk to you. At first anyway. But then... I just watched you. You weren't scary, just... lonely looking to me."

I blinked at him. He was very good at reading people. So I was a little lonely.

"But when you were with Naruto, you always seemed a little happier. So when I found out you were the guy he liked earlier... I just figured it was best for you to be with him. You two know each other. You and I? We barely know each other."

"You love dogs more than any other animal even though you adore all animals." Kiba blinked at me. He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off. "You won first in last week's swim meet. You don't like onions or any food with a strong odor but you love meat. When you laugh," I reached up and brushed my finger tips over the red upside down triangle tattoo on his left cheek. He had them on both. "I can still see your dimples even with these covering them. You are usually always smiling for one reason or another. You-"

I was cut off when Kiba pressed his lips to mine. I was stunned for a moment before responding to the heated kiss. I tightened my arms around his neck and brought him closer. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth but I had no objections. That sinful appendage ravished my mouth before finally leaving so we could break apart for breath.

"I get it." He said, panting lightly. "Since when?"

"Three weeks."

He nodded. We didn't have to explain. We knew what each other meant. For some reason we just knew. I searched his eyes trying to read his mind but I couldn't get anything. They weren't blank, just full of swirling emotions that I couldn't pick out.

"I want you, Kiba."

The brunette winced at my words. "Yea, I know."

"Don't you want me?"

"Yes..."

"Then what's the problem?"

He sighed. "Gaara... I told you. I want more than sex."

"When did I say I wanted just sex?"

Kiba blinked and stared at me. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'm definitely dreaming." He mumbled before pressing his lips to mine once again.

That pool of heat was lit once again as his tongue entered my mouth and played with my own. I relaxed my hold on him, letting my legs unhook from around his waist and fall on either side of him. I buried my hand in his hair as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. One warm tan hand cupped my cheek while the other rested above my hip. I knew at that point that I was too far into this to stop now. Kiba was all I wanted and I wanted all of him.

His hand slowly began to make it's way under my shirt, feeling the soft pale skin underneath. I made that sound again, the one between a whimper and a moan, and it seemed to urge him on. I began to suck on his tongue while his hand moved farther up my shirt. His thumb found a perk nipple and brushed over it.

I made that sound again, leaning up into the touch. It sent sparks through my body that I didn't even know existed. I felt him smirk against my mouth as I slide my hands from around his neck to grip his biceps tightly. He moved his hand from my cheek down to the hem of my shirt. Soon that hand was sliding up my chest along with the other one.

Our lips parted for breath and he tugged at my shirt. I leaned up so he could pull it off and discard it somewhere in the room. Once my shirt was gone, he took no time in leaning down and attacking my neck. I gasped, arching my hips up at the contact. Apparently my neck was a sensitive spot for me.

When my hips arched, they collided with his and a sudden flash of pleasure rushed through me. He released a growl and bit into my neck earning a soft moan from me. He licked and sucked at the spot he bit, probably leaving a mark. Something about this animalistic side of Kiba was starting to drive my senses wild.

His hot hands moved over my chest and I wasn't sure why it felt so good. I was not used to any of this but I only knew what I wanted. And what I wanted was Kiba. His wet, warm tongue moved over the skin of my neck and his hands gripped my hips tightly. I could feel his already hard member pressed against my inner thigh and it sent a spark through me that I wasn't used to. I wasn't sure what that spark meant. Whether it was good or bad.

Kiba lifted his head and his warm brown eyes met mine. I swallowed hard at the look he was giving me. I could see the lust in his eyes and I suddenly felt fear rush through me. I wasn't ready for this. I knew that. I should have already known that. To go from being indifferent to my emotions to being completely consumed by them was melting my brain. Going from one extreme to another so quickly was not good for one's mental health. I knew that. So why wasn't I stopping his hands from tugging at my pants?

I made a soft whimper sound and Kiba suddenly froze. My eyes were closed tightly, me head tilted away from him. What was wrong with me? I wanted this didn't it? Atleast I thought I did... I peaked one eye open when I realized Kiba had stopped moving. He was just starting down at me, a soft smile on his lips.

I turned my head to look up at him completely, furrowing my brow in confusion. Why had he stopped? I saw my palms pressed against his warm tanned chest and I realized maybe I had made him stop. I met his eyes once again.

"Why did you stop?" I asked softly, my voice wavering just a bit.

"Because you're not ready for this." He shrugged and leaned down, pressing his warm lips to my cool flushed cheek.

I closed my eyes tightly once again, quickly wrapping my arms around his chest and holding him in place. He knew? Without me having to tell him? He knew how I felt and want I wanted. Yet, what I didn't want. I was brave at the beginning of this but slowly, that bravery disappeared as the seriousness of the situation dawned on me. I finally understood what Kiba meant before.

This was about more than being physical with one another. What I felt was more than lust. A lot more than lust. I was in love with this boy. This boy that I barely knew and had tried to seduced but failed miserably. He knew all along I wouldn't go all the way with this. And for some reason, this angered me slightly. How could this boy I barely knew, know exactly how I felt without having to be told?

Something was changing. I was changing. The Gaara Sabaku from high school was no more. This new Gaara was defiantly different and I still had to get to know him.

Kiba sighed softly against my neck and shifted till we were both on our sides. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly and held me to his chest, burying his head into my hair. I nuzzled into his chest and stayed there, never wanting to leave.

"I think I know you better than either of us think Gaara." His voice was even and soft. "I've watched you since the beginning of the year. I know you don't like to be touched. I know you turn down anyone who even tries to be your friend. I noticed the flurry of emotions in your eyes when you think no one's watching. There's so much pain that you hold inside." I felt him pressed his lips to the top of my head. "All I ever wanted to do was just hold you like this. Make you smile, maybe. Anything to take that pain away."

My breath hitched and like before, I felt warmth I was not used to. But this warmth was different. It filled my whole body and made my heart ache in a good way. Never had anyone ever wished to take my pain away. Not that I had known of. Naruto, maybe. But Kiba just actually said it to me.

The dull ache that usually resided in my heart, which pain Kiba spoke of, was dulling a bit more. It was changing. I was changing.

"You're not ready for sex, or even that much of physical contact. We'll start slow, okay?"

I moved my hands to his chest and pushed back so I could look up into those familiar brown eyes. "Why?" I whispered softly.

He smiled and my heart almost melted. "Because, Gaara, just maybe I love you."

My breath hitched and I stared at him with wide eyes. Love? Could he? I had only noticed him three weeks ago. But Kiba had been watching me for a much longer time. It was defiantly possible for him to love me. Not that I was even worthy of his love.

I bit my bottom lip and buried my head in his chest once again. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be." His warm hand petted the back of my head. "You were desperate. But it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

His words reassured any doubts I did have. I wasn't ready for sex. That was true. But I was ready to finally let go and perhaps fall in love. The past was the past and thus should stay there. If Kiba was willing to accept me for who I was, then maybe I wasn't so bad.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve as I walked back to my dorm room. A yawn escaped my lips and I could tell the sun was beginning to rise. Kiba was still asleep when I left him. We talked a little more last night but he soon fell asleep on me. He wasn't like me, he could sleep.

But being curled up beside him with his arms wrapped tightly around me was a warmth I was beginning to like. So much so that I did slip off into sleep even if it was for a few hours. It was the most restful sleep I had had in a very long time.

When I awoke, the sun was barely rising and Kiba was still sleeping. I slipped out of his bed without being noticed and left to go back to my own dorm. I wasn't sure if Kiba would feel the same way he had felt last night. So, being the chicken that I was, I left.

Another yawn escaped my lips as I opened the door to my room. I noticed Naruto still fast asleep on my bed as I closed the door. A sharp pain surrounded my heart and I knew what it was. Naruto loved me but I didn't love him. He was my best friend, nothing more.

I watched him for a moment before softly walking over to him. He was curled on his side, clutching my small brown teddy bear to his chest. Unlike Kiba, Naruto didn't sleep with a relaxed face. I sat down beside him on the bed, biting my lower lip. I did feel bad. This was my best friend who happened to be in love with me. But I could not return his feelings.

Gaara Sabaku did not show emotion. He did not touch others willingly nor did he care for others. But I wasn't that Gaara anymore. I was slowly becoming a new Gaara.

So, I reached out and brushed the soft blonde hair away from Naruto's eyes. The touch made his nose crinkled and his ocean blue eyes blink open. I froze, my hand hovering above his cheek. He blinked up at me for a moment before those beautiful eyes widened slightly.

"G-Gaara?"

I could only stare into those blue depths, unsure what to say.

Naruto blinked before shifting to sit up while I moved a little away from him. He stared at me for a moment before lowering his eyes to my black comforter. "I'm sorry Gaara... About earlier. I didn't... mean to upset you."

"It's alright." I told him softly.

"I... I'm not sure what I did exactly... but whatever it was, it was wrong." He chewed on his bottom lip, his blonde bangs keeping his eyes from view. "You mean a lot to me and... I like you, Gaara. A lot."

I exhaled softly and placed my pale hand over his tan warm one, resting on his knee. His eyes immediately shot to mine. "I know Naruto. I'm sorry but..." I paused at the flash of pain in his eyes. "I like someone else."

He nodded, averting his eyes to the bear still clutched in his hands. "I had a feeling you did."

"I cherish our friendship." It sounded so corny but I wasn't sure what else to say.

A soft smile came to Naruto's lips and his eyes met mine once again. "So do I." I sighed softly, realizing everything was okay between us. Or it was going to be okay.

There was a soft knock at the door then that startled the both of us. I blinked, wondering who could be at our door this early, and stood to go to the door. Naruto watched me, still on my bed, as I opened the door. I blinked at the person standing there, a little surprised.

"Jeez, Gaara. Warn me next time before you just up and leave." Kiba said softly, running a tanned hand through his bed ridden hair.

I stared up at him. "I'm sorry."

Kiba rolled his gorgeous brown eyes at me and bent down, pressing his lips to my cheek. "Never be sorry for anything." He whispered against my cheek.

"Holy shit!" Kiba and I jumped at the loud squeak that was Naruto. He scrambled off the bed and ran over to us. Kiba blinked at him while I just stared at the floor. "He's the guy you like?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Kiba.

I nodded and I could have sworn the blonde's jaw almost fell off.

"Of course it is!" Naruto smacked his palm to his forehead. "Makes sense now." He nodded. "Why you were always watching him." I felt a warm heat come to my cheeks that I was not accustomed to. A grin spread over Naruto's cheeks as he leaned toward me. "Gaara~. You're blushing~."

I pressed my lips together and took a step back from him. But before I could say or do anything, Kiba stepped in.

"Wait, you're cool with this Naru?"

The blonde blinked at the taller brunette. "Of course I am!" He tackled us both before I could stop it. He wrapped one arm around Kiba's neck and the other around mine. "My two bestest friends are dating! That's awesome!"

I could tell Kiba knew just as much as I did that Naruto was putting up a front. The blonde was good at doing that. I opened my mouth to say something about it but Naruto pulled away quickly.

"I'm hungry! Let's go get some breakfast." He grinned at us before starting to walk down the hallway.

I blinked at him, watching him walk away and stepped outside the door with Kiba. Kiba patted the top of my head causing me to look up at him. He smiled down at me before leaning down and pressing his warm lips to mine.

"Ew! Kiba! Save that for the bedroom!" Naruto exclaimed, halfway down the hallway. "You can be all lovey dovey later! I'm hungry!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, pulling away from me and walking toward Naruto. "You do realize you're only wearing boxers."

Naruto squeaked when he looked down at himself. "Oh crap!" He quickly ran past Kiba, then past me and into our dorm room.

Kiba shook his head and motioned for me to come to him. I did as wanted and walked up to him. "Let's wait for him in the lobby." He said with a smile.

I nodded at him and allowed him to grab my hand, leading me down the hallway. His fingers were warm around mine and a soft smile came to my lips. Last night wasn't a dream. Kiba did like me. Almost loved me. I clasped my fingers around his and he flashed me a smile. So this was what it felt like. To be truly loved and accepted for myself. I liked it. A lot.

I was changing. The cold, indifferent Gaara I once was was slowly slipping away into this new Gaara. A Gaara that Kiba was forming. A Gaara he could be proud to call his. Yes, I liked change. For once, it was on my side._

* * *

_

**_Damn, I suck so badly at ending one-shots..._**

**_Anyway, this might not have made much sense to you unless you're Shane. I hope he gets what I was going for with this. It has a lot to do with our relationship. I was going to do a lemon but thought better of it and decided not to. It just didn't feel right. I wanted this to be about the emotions. Not the physical stuff. But with a Jeffree Star song, it's hard to not get a little physical. _**

**_So, let me know what you thought, okay~?_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Merry Christmas!!!_**

**_+Matt+ _**


End file.
